Ein Abend, wie einer 'dieser' Tage
by Corvus Perseus Black
Summary: Light ist warm und L findet es interessant Light zu befummeln...


**Es war einer dieser Abende, die man als einer dieser Tage bezeichnen konnte. Denn Light Yagami, 18 Jahre jung, hatte extrem miese Laune. Woran das lag? An seinem Kettengefährten, der steif und fest behauptete das er -Kira, der Massenmörder war. **

**Seufzend legte sich der Schüler auf den kalten Boden, da L wieder Mal beschlossen hatte die Nacht durch zu machen.**

**Es war heiß, unglaublich heiß. Schließlich hatten wir Sommer.**

**"Gott, Ryuuzaki… bitte lass uns ins klimatisierte Schlafzimmer gehen und versuchen zu entspannen, denn ich glaube nicht das ich Schlafen kann, bei der Hitze."**

**Der Schnüffler sah ihn wie üblich aus seinen großen, schwarzen Kulleraugen an wie ein Teddybär, der Jahre lang alleine war.**

**"Nein", seine monotone Stimme schallte durch das HQ. Sie waren alleine und dem Brünetten kam es so vor wie ein lang gezogenes Echo.**

**Laut seufzend drehte sich der Jüngere auf den entblößten Bauch. Er hatte es**

**nicht mehr ausgehalten auch noch mehr Klamotten zu tragen. Einzig seine Hose klebte noch an ihm. **

**"Bitte Ryuuzaki… es bringt doch nichts nach Kira zu suchen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt. Es macht doch keinen Unterschied, wenn wir 3, vielleicht 4 Stunden schlafen. Bitte." Light legte seinen besten Dackelblick auf den er besaß.**

**Wieder sah der Schwarzhaarige vom Monitor zu dem Braunäugigen. **

**"Meinetwegen, 3 Stunden. Nicht mehr."**

**Fast wäre Light ein Freudenschrei entkommen, da er 'gesiegt' hatte, aber er konnte es sich grade so verkneifen. "3 Stunden sind besser, als gar nichts."**

**Schneller als L gucken konnte, war der Jüngere auch schon aufgesprungen und zerrte den Detektiven regelrecht ins Schlafzimmer mit der Klimaanlage.**

**Kaum dort angekommen, riss Light förmlich seine Hose vom Leib und kam schon am Bettenrand an, als er stehen blieb. **

**"W-willst du dich auch ausziehen?"**

**Der Schwarzäugige sah ihn wie immer nichtssagend an. Kurz darauf folgte das langärmlige Shirt des Älteren und die Jeans lag auf dem Boden. Freudig ließ sich der Schüler ins Bett fallen, während L langsam und in seiner üblichen Manier auf dem Bett saß.**

**"Machst du das Licht aus?" Light war einfach zu geschafft um sich noch mal zu bewegen. Ohne Murren betätigte der Schwarzhaarige den Lichtschalter am Bett. **

**"Gute Nacht, Ryuuzaki", murmelte der Brünette verschlafen und war kurz darauf im Land der Träume.**

**"Nacht, Yagami-kun", brachte L verspätet über seine Lippen.**

**Er musste sich seit vorhin, wo Light sein Shirt ausgezogen hatte sehr beherrschen um nicht über diesen herzufallen.**

**Dieser braungebrannte Körper, die leicht ausgeprägten Muskeln, seine autoritäre Haltung. Diese Ausstrahlung. Alles an Light Yagami zog den Detektiven an. Er war von diesem Menschen fasziniert, wie von keinem Anderen.**

**Okay, da war einmal BB gewesen, doch Light… Light war etwas völlig neues.**

**Leise seufzte eben dieser und drehte sein Gesicht im Schlaf zu L.**

**Unverständliche Worte wurden gemurmelt und der Ältere interessierte sich dafür, um was es sich handelte. So beugte sich der Schnüffler vor und versuchte so besser zu verstehen was sein Hauptverdächtiger da sprach. Dabei hauchte der warme Atem Light's gegen das Ohr von Ryuuzaki.**

**Das dies natürlich erregend auf den Älteren wirkte, hatte dieser vergessen und erschauderte umso mehr als Light sein Atem auch noch seinen Nacken streifte.**

**Er konnte nicht widerstehen. Er, Ryuuzaki, L. Der Meister keiner Emotionen, ließ sich von eben diesen Leiten und streichelte über die Schulterblätter Light's runter, über den Rücken bis zu dem Bund dessen Boxer.**

**Ein Schauer der Erregung ging durch den Körper des Schlafenden und selbiger**

**seufzte leise wohlig auf.**

**Oh wie L es hasste auf seine Instinkte zu hören, statt auf seinen Verstand. Doch er sehnte sich nach diesem Körper schon zu lange und das war reinste Folter.**

**Hauchzarte Schmetterlingsküsse verteilte L auf den braungebrannten Rücken und streichelte sanft an den Seiten entlang.**

**Ein leises Keuchen entkam den roséfarbenen Lippen des Jüngeren. Es war nur ein geflüstertes Wort und doch ließ es in dem Detektiven alles erschaudern. **

**"Ryu~", seufzte Light im Schlaf und drehte sich mit einer Bewegung wieder auf den Rücken. **

**L sah auf den nun entblößten Bauch und das schlafende Gesicht. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf dieses gelegt. Träumte der Schüler etwa gerade von ihm? Sanft berührten die kalten Hände L's den weichen Bauch und streichelten sich langsam Richtung Süden.**

**Erneut entkam dem Brünetten ein Keuchen, etwas lauter und er fing an sich unter den Berührungen des Schwarzhaarigen zu winden.**

**Der Körper unter der kalten Hand erwärmte sich und somit auch die streichelnde Hand auf eben diesem Körper.**

**Was war das? Light fühlte sich merkwürdig. Er fühlte sich unglaublich warm an und spürte unbekannte Hitze in seiner unteren Region. Nach und nach kam er immer mehr in die Welt der Wachen und Lebenden zurück.**

**Der Detektiv bekam es gar nicht mit, er war viel zu fasziniert davon wie sich die Boxer immer mehr ausbeulte. Es ließ den Schüler dem nach nicht kalt. So viel hatte selbst er mitbekommen.**

**Immer noch berührte eine federleichte Hand Light seinen Bauch und er spürte wie diese zum Bund seiner Shorts wanderte und wieder rauf.**

**Der Brünette schlug die Augen auf. **

**"R-Ryuuzaki?" Etwas ängstlich sah der Schüler sein Gegenüber an.**

**"Ja Light-kun?"**

**"W-Was denkst du, tust du da?" Light war reichlich geschockt, so etwas hatte er nicht von dem Älteren erwartet.**

**"Ich fasse dich an, siehst du doch", kam ihm eine monotone Antwort wie üblich entgegen. **

**"Das seh' ich auch, aber warum?" Dem Brünetten steckte ein Kloß im Hals, natürlich hatte er gemerkt das er mehr als nur erregt war. Doch L, wie… Light war fassungslos.**

**"Weil", einen Moment überlegte der Schwarzhaarige. "Weil ich es will", antwortete er schließlich.**

**"Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht möchte? Schließlich verletzt du damit mein Recht auf Privatsphäre", leicht zitterte die Stimme des Jüngeren vor Erregung. **

**"Die haben wir beide schon längst überschritten", kam es wie immer kühl von dem Älteren.**

**"Du hast von mir geträumt, nicht war? Light-kun?" L sah ihn mit einem nichtdeutbaren Blick an. Über dem Rücken des Jüngeren lief ein kalt-warmer Schauer.**

**"Woher-", wollte er schon anfangen, doch eigentlich war es schon zu spät. Light hatte sich verraten.**

**"Du hast meinen Namen geseufzt, Light-kun", die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in das Gedächtnis des Schülers. Ließen ihn nicht entkommen.**

**Verlegen sah der Braunäugige zur Seite. **

**"Ich.. das war.." Light fehlten die Worte. L hatte ihn erwischt. Wie oft hatte er schon von dem Älteren geträumt?**

**Diese Träume blieben natürlich selten Jugendfrei und Light wusste, er hatte sich in den Detektiven verliebt. Ob er wollte oder nicht.**

**"Ich wusste doch, das es dir gefallen würde Light~" Erneut lief ein heißer Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper, als Ryuuzaki diese Worte in sein Ohr geflüstert hatte.**

**Oh wie sehr der Schwarzäugige es doch genoss seinen Hauptverdächtigen so zu sehen. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für ihn. Deshalb stachelte es diesen noch mehr an. Er wollte den Schüler, mehr als alles andere.**

**"N-nein, ich.. es gefällt mir nicht", beschämt sah er zur Seite. Er konnte diesem Blick nicht stand halten. In den Augen des Älteren lag so viel Verlangen, Begehren und.. Liebe. Etwas das Light von seinem Gegenüber nicht erwartet hätte.**

**"Ich will dich~", hauchte L an das errötete Ohr des Jüngeren und leckte einmal verlangen an der Ohrmuschel entlang.**

**Der Untenliegende konnte sich kaum bewegen. Seine Erregung hielt ihn fest, auf diesem Bett unter dem Detektiven. Ohne wirklich mitzubekommen wie L ihm die Boxer langsam abstreifte, vertiefte er sich in seine Gedanken. Wollte er L? Wollte er ihn jetzt? Und vor allem, liebte er den Älteren? All das ging durch den Kopf des Brünetten. Bis er je aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, da sich kalte, fordernde Finger sacht um sein pochendes Glied legten.**

**Erschrocken stöhnte der Befummelte auf und krallte seine Hände in die Lacken.**

**"Ryu~", keuchte Light und sah den Älteren aus glasigen, vor Erregung leuchtenden Augen an.**

**"Ja, Light~?" Sanft strich er über den Schaft und umspielte die Spitze mit einem Finger.**

**"Bitte, hör.. hör auf", flehend sah der Braunhaarige den Detektiven an.**

**"Warum denn? Es gefällt dir doch." Ohne weitere Diskussionen machte L weiter. Er entledigte sich ebenfalls seiner Hose und kramte nebenbei in seinem Nachtschränkchen.**

**"Was.. was hast du vor?" Light war völlig in dieser unglaublichen Hitze gefangen, die sich in seinen Körper geschlichen hatte. Er wusste weder wo oben noch unten waren. Einzig und allein Ryuuzaki zählte jetzt für ihn.**

**"Meine Unschuld mit dir teilen Light. Ich möchte sie dir schenken." Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen klang so weich und warm. Etwas völlig neues hatte der Schüler entdeckt. **

**"Was.. ist mit mir? I-Ich bin selbst..", verlegen sah der Jüngere wieder zur Seite.**

**"Du bist..?", leicht überrascht sah L sein Gegenüber an. "Ich war mir sicher das du schon mal", selbst der sonst so kühle Detektiv lief ein wenig rosa an. **

**"Nein.. ich wollte auf den besonderen Menschen warten."**

**"Bin.. ich denn vielleicht dieser besondere Mensch, Light?", dabei sah L von unten erwartungsvoll zum Anderen auf. **

**Der Brünette lief ein wenig rosa an und musste sich schwer beherrschen um nicht über Älteren herzufallen.**

**Leise, kaum verständlich murmelte Light ein "Ja." Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer, denn immer hin war der Detektiv immer noch hinter Kira her und er war immer noch der Hauptverdächtige.**

**"Egal wen wir verkörpern Light, gib dich mir jetzt hin. Vergiss alles. Sieh nur mich an." Tief sah der Schüler in die Augen des Älteren und wenn er den Blick nicht sofort wieder abgewannt hätte, wäre er in den tiefen, schwarzen Augen versunken.**

**Sanft, kaum spürbar, gelangt die Hand des Detektiven an den Muskelring des Hauptverdächtigen.**

**Ein leises Keuchen entkam den roséfarbenen Lippen des Brünetten. Seine Ellbogen gaben nach und so fiel er mit dem Oberkörper wieder zurück aufs Bett.**

**Ein Raunen verließ die Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen, was sich in etwa wie ein Brummen eines Löwen anhörte der in der Paarungszeit war.**

**Geschmeidig wurde Light die Boxer von den Füßen gezogen, kurz darauf fand er sich auf dem Bauch, mit dem Hintern in die Höhe liegend wieder.**

**"W-Was?" Doch kurz darauf wurde seine Frage schon beantwortet, als Light eine forsche Zunge an seinem Muskelring spürte. **

**"Aaah~, Ryuuzaki.." **

**"Entspann dich Light. Es wird schön", wisperte der Ältere gegen die Hoden des Schülers.**

**Langsam und beständig wurde neben der Zunge, schon der erste Finger eingeführt. Ein leises Stöhnen drang an die Ohren Ryuuzaki's. Innerlich lächelte der Detektiv. Schließlich gab sich der Schüler ihm gerade hin und nicht nur das. Er wusste Light war/ist Kira, auch wenn er es nicht beweisen konnte -noch nicht. Allein die Vorstellung das sich ein Gott wie Kira, ihm -L- unterwarf, brachte ihn schon um den Verstand.**

**Doch schnell waren all diese Gedanken vergessen, als der Schwarzhaarige spürte das sich Light's Hüften ihm entgegen bewegten. **

**"Nicht so eilig Light. Wir haben Zeit." Die Atmung des Brünetten ging flach. **

**"Ich.. kann nicht mehr", keuchte der Jüngere.**

**"So ungeduldig Light? Das kenne ich ja gar nicht von dir." Doch Ryuuzaki wollte auch keine Zeit verlieren. Der Schüler brachte ihn wirklich noch um den Verstand.**

**Schnell waren die Finger entfleucht und seine Erregung mit Gel eingeschmiert. **

**"Bereit Light? Entspann dich", flüsterte er gen das Ohr seines Ukes.**

**"Ja, ja.. nimm mich", flehte der Brünette um Erlösung. **

**"Wie du wünschst." Keinen Moment später hatte sich Ryuuzaki tief in dem Brünetten versenkt. Ein kehliges Stöhnen war von Light zu hören.**

**"Gott, Light. Du bist so eng und heiß", raunte der Schwarzäugige gegen den Nacken seines Liebsten.**

**"Ja.. tiefer.. bitte", flehte Light immer noch um Erlösung. **

**Doch andererseits wollte er nicht das es je wieder aufhörte. Er liebte diesen Kauz und mehr war nicht wichtig. Er wollte sein Leben mit ihm teilen. Einfach Alles.**

**Der Ältere erfüllte seine bitte und erhöhte das Tempo, griff zwischen Light seine Beine und massierte dessen Glied im selben Rhythmus seiner Stöße.**

**"I-Ich kann nicht mehr", stöhnte Light mehr, als das er sprach. **

**"Ich auch nicht", raunte ihm Ryuuzaki ins Ohr. **

**Noch einmal erhöhte er sein Tempo.**

**Plötzlich zog sich alles um den Schwarzhaarigen zusammen und er spürte eine warme Flüssigkeit an seinen Händen. Der Gedanke daran das Light eben in seiner Hand kam, brachte auch ihn über die Klippe und so ergoss er sich tief in dem Schüler.**

**Erschöpft sackten die Zwei zurück in die Lacken.**

**Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach, verschwitzt lag Ryuuzaki auf dem Brünetten.**

**"Was jetzt?", kam die müde Frage von dem Jüngeren. "Das werden wir sehen", antwortete L ihm, mit gewohnt monotoner Stimme. Der Morgen brach an, nur langsam und stetig, fielen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf das große Bett und wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man zwei eng aneinanderliegende Silhouetten erkennen. Ob der Tag genau so sein würde, wie all die Anderen auch oder wieder 'Einer dieser Tage' wurde, konnte man nicht sagen… Noch nicht.**


End file.
